Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Story/To the Present!
To the Present! is the tenth chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Plot In the Hyper Dimension, Rei hysterically laughs at the fact that the her in the Ultra Dimension was defeated by the CPUs. Having gotten even stronger, she states that she can easily destroy one or two worlds with no problem and says she will in due time after paying her useless impostor (ultra-Rei) a visit. Back in the Ultra Dimension, Rei awakens and the party immediately begins to question her about her ability to transform. Rei admits to being a CPU and explains the history of Gamindustri's past. She states that in the past, Gamindustri was chaotic and lawless. When she became a CPU she created the nation know as Tari. Initially she had tried to lead the people as best she could but eventually the people rose against her and she ultimately destroyed her nation. Because of her mistake, she felt as though the problem lied in all CPUs and thus formed the Seven Sages. Vert asks how Rei found power great enough to stand against them. Rei suddenly panics, saying nothing has been resolved at all. She mentions the other dimension and sates that she gave her power to the Rei in the Hyper Dimension. Vert asks yet again how she found such great power, and Rei says she doesn't quite know herself. Vert then asks how Rei know about the other her that existed in the Hyper Dimension. Rei explains that her power allows her to distort or even pierce other dimensions. Just as she mentions Croire, she appears and Vert concludes that Croire was the one who too the power over to the Hyper Dimension after learning she can travel to other dimensions. Croire tells the group that the other Rei plans to destroy the world and says it'll all be happening soon. Just as she finishes her sentence, the event starts and Croire takes her leave. The CPUs make haste in returning to their own nations to lead their people to safety. When they return to the Planeptune Basilicom, the Histoire in the Hyper Dimension contacts them and tells Neptune and Nepgear to hurry home as the situation has gotten worse. Good Route When preparations are complete Histoire proceeds in opening the path, telling them to imagine releasing all the shares they have gathered so far. She is surprised to see that there are so many shares and says they will definitely succeed. When the path is opened, Neptune and Nepgear say their final farewells to the others. Just as they are about to leave, Plutia glomps Neptune which results in them both falling through the light and leaving Nepgear behind. Once Neptune and Plutia arrive to the Hyper Dimension, they are met with Uni, Rom, and Ram who are expecting to see Nepgear but end up heavily disappointed. Histoire arrives not too long after and explains the situation to them, saying that Planeptune has taken major damage and that the other CPUs have gone ahead to deal with the matter. Upon arriving to the city center, Plutia gets upset at seeing what the city has become. Neptune tells Plutia to transform so the candidates can be 'broke in' and not freeze up during the final battle. Plutia agrees, and transforms into Iris Heart. She then proceeds to 'have fun' with them which leaves them all crying and scarred after. In the midst of this, the Black Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart of the Hyper Dimension are in the middle of fighting Rei who claims to be only toying with them despite the situation looking to be in their favor. Just as they make it to Rei, they see the Hyper Dimension CPUs have been defeated by her. Neptune and the others are upset by this and transform ready to fight her despite Rei's overconfidence. With the candidates help, Neptune and Plutia defeat Rei. However, Rei gives her dark power over to Croire to take away. When Croire is asked what she plans to do with that dark power, she states that she's going to another dimension where they don't exist, and then leaves. This resolution leaves both Neptune and Plutia unsatisfied. A few years have passed in the Ultra Dimension and Nepgear is still stuck. She yells at Neptune and Plutia during a call between the two Histoires trying to tell her that even though its been a few days for them in the Hyper Dimension, it's been years for her. Neptune says that Nepgear's seems to really be suffering over there and asks Plutia if she wants to start working for real. Plutia answers by saying maybe after another nap, which makes Nepgear yell at them again to bring her home. True Route When preparations are complete Histoire proceeds in opening the path, telling them to imagine releasing all the shares they have gathered so far. She is surprised to see that there are so many shares and says they will definitely succeed. When the path is opened, everyone is shocked to see how huge it is. Hyper-Histoire concludes that with the path this size, everyone can travel to and from the dimensions as they please. Just as they are about to enter, IF questions what will happen to the Ultra Dimension with all the CPUs gone. Suddenly Copypaste appears and says to leave everything to them. Anonydeath intercepts the connection between the two Histoires and states that he will repay the CPUs by helping them out. He says that Mr. Badd will watch over Lastation and the other two are on their way. Abnes and Pirachu show up and assure them that they will help take care of the Ultra Dimension Gamindustri under Rei's command. The party then heads through the path and ends up in the Hyper Dimension. The party heads to the Planeptune Basilicom and are welcomed by Histoire. Just as Histoire is about to summarize the situation, the CPU Candidates arrive and are delighted to see Nepgear. Uni, Rom, and Ram are surprised to see the Noire and Blanc from the other dimension and the two parties get wrapped up in their own conversations. Thirty minutes pass and Histoire is finally able to explain the situation to them. After learning the other CPUs are dealing with the clones inside the city, Neptune her party head out along with the Candidates. When they make it to the city center, they encounter the Hyper Dimension Noire who has been stuck opening a hole through the barrier so people can escape. When she tries to get someone to switch with her, everyone ends up abandoning her. The party then runs in the Hyper Dimension Blanc and Vert who are fighting the clones. An Iris Heart duplicate appears and Plutia is happy to have a clone of herself finally. After defeating the fake Iris Heart, the Hyper Dimension Vert and Blanc say that they'll hold off the copies while Neptune and her party go ahead and deal with Rei. When they make it to her, Rei gives them a psychotic lecture on why CPUs shouldn't exist. Figuring that talking to her would be a waste time, everyone transforms and decides to deal with her by using force. As they face off against Rei, they find themselves tired out due to her strength. Suddenly the Rei from the Ultra Dimension arrives, stating that she can't sit around while pushing her problems onto someone else. She tries to convince her other self to stop what she's doing but the other Rei refuses. Croire, takes the power the Ultra-Rei brought over and uses it to power of the Hyper-Rei. The Ultra Dimension Rei says that no matter how many times they defeat the Hyper Dimension Rei, that they will still have to do something about the dark power. The CPUs are forced to face Rei for a second time and after defeating her the dark power comes out. Iris Heart tries to tame the dark power with the Ultra Dimension Rei's help. Both Iris Heart and Rei take some of the power and successfully subdue it. With the problem now resolved, everyone heads back. Croire watches them all leave and ponders on where she should start trouble next. Three months pass and both worlds go back to being peaceful, however the pathway between the dimensions seems to be open forever. The Hyper Dimension CPUs and Ultra Dimension CPUs (with the exception of Noire) causally pass between the path and casually spend time with their other selves. Anonydeath helps the girls who had been turned into monsters go back into their human forms, and Arfoire runs an eggplant farm with Pirachu as her helper. As for Rei, in the Ultra Dimension she reforms the Seven Sages as an organization meant to help the CPUs, and in the Hyper Dimension she is forced to preform community service for all the damage she caused. Neptune, Plutia, Compa, and IF end being trapped in the enormous amount dolls that Plutia had made of all her friends and Peashy and Nepgear show up in the middle of it. The story ends with Croire being captured by an unknown individual who sounds like a much younger Neptune. New Characters none New Quests New Colosseum Battles Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Side Events Available Key Items Acquired none CGs Viewed Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory chapters